okamipediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nanami
Nanami (ナナミ'', "sieben Meere'') ist eine Partnerin von Chibiterasu. Außerdem ist sie eine Untergebene von Otohime und kommt vom Drachenpalast. Chibi traf sie erstmals im Agata Wald, wo sie versuchte, ihre Wet and Dry Jewels von Bullhead zurückzubekommen. Später, oder aus Nanamis Sicht zum ersten Mal, traf Chibi sie während seiner Zeitreise. Nanami nennt Chibiterasu "Squiddy". Geschichte Der Riesenwels Bullhead hatte Nanami ihre sogenannten Wet and Dry Jewels (deu. Nasser und Trockener Juwel) gestohlen. Natürlich versuchte Nanami, diese zurückzubekommen, und folgte Bullhead in den Agata Wald. Dort traf sie Kuni und Chibi. Sie erkannte Chibi wieder, da sie ihn vor neun thumb|left|Treffen mit NanamiMonaten (Chibis Zeitreise) getroffen hatte. Der wusste aber nicht, wovon Nanami sprach. Später wurde Nanami vn Dämonen als Preis eines Wrestlingturniers im Demon Market gefangen. Kuni und Chibi kamen, um sie zu retten, aber Nanami wollte Kunis Hilfe nicht. Sie sagte, sie hasse alle Menschen, weil einer sie mit einer Angel gefangen hatte. Chibi und Kuni befreiten sie trotzdem, wurden aber von einer Horde Monster verfolgt. Dank Kokari, welcher die drei mit seiner Angel heraufzog, konnten sie entkommen. Die Angel zerbrach dabei. Nanami erkannte Kokari als den Menschen, der sie gefangen hatte. Als sie die zerbrochene Angelrute bemerkte, tat, es ihr jedoch leid, dass sie so wütend war. In diesem Moment schoss plötzlich Bullhead aus dem Wasser, schnappte sich Kuni und verschwand wieder. Chibiterasu wollte Kuni natürlich retten. Nanami wollte sich für ihre Rettung revanchieren und begleitete ihn. Die beiden verfolgen Bullhead in die Five Story Pagoda, wo sie gegen ihn kämpfen. Zur Freude aller kam schließlich Kuni aus Bullheads Maul und brachte auch Nanamis Wet and Dry Jewels mit. Aber Bullhead war noch nicht besiegt.Er löste mit letzter Kraft eine Flutwelle, durch die all das "überschüssige" Wasser des Waldes ins Meer floss. Dabei wurden Chibi und Kuni mitgerissen. Nanami gelang es schließlich Chibi zu retten und an die Ryoshima Küste zuthumb|237px|Nanami hat Chibib gerettet bringen, aber Kuni konnte sie nicht mehr finden. Sie verabschiedete sich von Chibi und kehrte ins Meer zurück. Nanami und Chibiterasu trafen sich wieder, oder eigentlich das erste Mal, als der kleine Gott mit Kurow in die Vergangenheit reiste. Otohime rief Nanami, damit sie mit Chibi zu dem am Meeresboden liegenden Sage Shrine reiste. Dort half Nanami Chibi, den größtenteils unter Wasser liegenden Weg bis zum Zentrum des Schreins zu durchqueren und auf dem Weg einen Riesenseestern zu bekämpfen. Im Schreinzentrum trafen die beiden die Autorin Shikibu, die Probleme mit dem lebendig gewordenen Buchcharakter Genji hatte. Nanami verliebte sich in Genji und er nahm sie mit. Allerdings begriff die Meerjungfrau nach kurzer Zeit, was passiert war, und schlug auf ihren Entführer ein, damit dieser sie losließ. Shikibu "löschte" Genji und zeigte Chibiterasu und Nanami dann den Knowing Jewel. Der Juwel verriet ihnen, weshalb Akuro hinter Orochis Blut her war und zeigte ihnen ein Bild von Waka. Wieder beim Schiff tauchte Bullhead auf und stahl Nanamis Wet and Dry Jewels. Die Meerjungfrau folgte dem Wels sofort. Als Chibi später im Dark Room Realm seine Partner rief, erschien auch. Nanami. Wie die anderen wurde sie gefangen genommen. Chibi fand sie im zweiten Raum des Dungeons und kämpfte mit ihr gegen Bullhead. Dann musste er sie auf einem Schalter zurücklassen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Okamiden Kategorie:Chibis Partner